Crossroad
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Kougyoku has been sent to Balbadd in order to marry the King of the country. Alibaba, hiding his true identity, has returned to Balbadd with his friends. What will happen when they accidentally meet each other? (Alibaba x Kougyoku)


**A/N: This story is set in Balbadd arc. The difference from canon is that Kougyoku didn't participate in the first fight between Judal and Aladdin and so she hasn't met Alibaba,yet.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.**

* * *

><p>The northern tower had the best view on the whole palace. From there someone could see not only the gardens, but also a small part of the actual city. Often maids who had some work on this side of the castle stood by just to appreciate the view. This spot had become really popular over the years and it was usually crowded. However, this day was an exception. There was only one person there and even she didn't really paid attention to the beautiful view. In a ledge of a window was sitting the eight imperial princess of Kou Empire, Ren Kougyoku.<p>

Kougyoku's first impression of Balbadd was that it was the opposite of her mood. This city looked sunny and full of bright colors. Unlike this beautiful colorful city, she felt like her inner world was filled with the darkest shades of colors without letting any light in.

She often felt gloomy; she was vinea's master after all. Spirit of sorrow and isolation, she recalled her djinn's words as it also fitted her personality. She had been lonely since she could remember herself. Her life was a series of sorrowful events. First, her mother had left her behind when she died. Then she entered the palace, her father's home, were she was met with disbelief at best and had to survive in this loveless environment.

The last years her life had taken a better turn. Her brother had acknowledged her power and had let her enter a dungeon where she found vinea, her kindred spirit.

Now that she was finally acknowledged by her family and had become a formidable warrior who had proven her worth her luck showed a cruel face to her again. Her father decided to marry her off in this foreign country to a king she barely had heard of in order to maintain an alliance.

Why her? That was her first thought when she had heard of it. Why her and not her cousin, Hakuei? Hakuei was the daughter of the previous king, had a lower status than her so it would have made more sense to choose her cousin instead of her.

But as frustrated as she was to the situation she couldn't turn a blind eye to the truth which was simple as it was cruel: She wasn't important enough. Her cousin was already a general and they had recently sent her to negotiate with some troops to the north. She was a person they could rely on, useful to the empire. While Kougyoku, despite having a dijiin as well, was still the foolish little girl dreaming that she was more important to her family than a person like her could even wished to be.

While she was feeling frustrated to the whole situation she was also feeling guilty. Because her own family had entrusted her with that task to marry in order to help them improve their powers and still she was having second thoughts about it.

_Ungrateful girl_, she told herself_, you own to those people everything you are today. Have you forgotten where you used to live before they let you in that family? You would be nothing without their generous help and still you only think about yourself. Selfish, selfish girl!_

_I may be selfish but is it wrong of me to be afraid about what I might encounter?_ Another voice inside her head added_, I know nothing of that king who is going to be my husband in less than a year. Was does he look like? What are his personality's traits? And more importantly will he treat me fair?_

Kougyoku had spent most of her life without any male figures in it. The only male person to her companion was Ka Koubun but he was merely a servant. She knew nothing of noble men. She had only seen her father a couple of times in some official events and while she admired her older brother Kouen, she was watching him most of the time from afar.

Now, she was going to spent her whole life with a stranger she didn't knew what to except of. And that thought terrified her.

As she was lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the mischievous magi that approached her from behind until he shouted into her ear.

"Oi Kougyoku!" Kougyoku jumped in surprise and almost lost her balance as she was sitting on the window "I was searching for you in the whole palace. What are you doing here old hag?" now Judal was completely facing her "Whoa! Don't tell me you're crying!"

"I'm… crying? Kougyoku asked more herself instead of him and as she touched her cheek she felt it wet. She had failed to notice but she had spared some tears as she was thinking all these unhappy matters.

"Old Hag is crying! Crybabyyyyyy" Judal pulled one pig tail of hers enjoying the situation way too much

"Hey!" Kougyoku let a small cry of pain "Just let me be! I wasn't crying I swear!"

"Liar" he replied and pulled out his tongue to mock her.

"Why did you want to find me anyway?" she tried to change the topic.

"I got bored with all the meetings I was supposed to attend to and I decided to skip them".

"Good for you and not so good for the Empire" she noted still irrigated with him pulling her hair "what does it has to do with me?"

"I decided to go for a walk to the city and you are going to accompany me 'cause I can't find anyone else to keep me company"

She raised one eyebrow as she was thinking that someone needed to tell her friend that this wasn't exactly the way to invite people. She thought of declining his offer as she didn't felt in the mood to do anything, let alone explore a new city.

However, she couldn't grieve about her future forever and perhaps a walk could help her forget her problems. Besides, one huge advantage about having Judal as company was that the magi never really cared enough about anyone to try to help them if they were feeling gloomy. Kougyoku on her end didn't want to discuss all those troubles of her so he was the perfect companion she could ask for at the moment. Probably he was just going to talk about himself, being his loud self and worst came to worst make fun of her. Typical, usual stuff, she could deal with.

"Okay" she replied to him "but first let's ask Koubun if ..."

"What?" He interrupted her "No! Koubun is going to ruin all the fun! He is no fun at all to hang around! No,no,no,no!." now he was once again showing his more immature side.

Kougyoku wanted to tell him to stop shouting or else he would disturb the whole palace but on the same time she didn't want to aggravate him more. As she was hesitating on what to do, another person's voice was added to Judal's yelling.

"The princess need to tell me nothing because I heard part of the conversation myself" Ka Koubun said proudly of his not so pleasant habit of listening to others' conversations "There is no way I'll allow the princess to go with you to the town. First of all, it's too dangerous and secondly I don't trust you, not even a bit"

"And why is that almighty great servant?" Judal told him with a voice full of irony.

"Because you are irresponsible and you are probably going to abandon the princess there as a prank or something across the lines!" replied Koubun

"I wouldn't do that!" At this point Koubun raised an eyebrow because everybody knew that Judal liked to pull pranks to anyone and that Kougyoku was an easy prey. Kougyoku herself thought of also raising her eyebrow but she soon abandoned the idea as she remembered that she was on Judal's side on this debate.

"How about you also join us to this walk, Koubun? Is that alright?" Kougyoku tried to offer a different solution as she didn't mind Koubun's company at all.

Judal seemed to have a different opinion because he screamed "no'' and then he pouted.

"Still I think it's too dangerous, princess, and so I have to decline" he said politely to her "Which means no!" he turned and said triumphantly to Judal

The three of them passed the next hour arguing with each other. Judal didn't want Koubun to come with them and at some point he even made a not so kind comment about even preferring a monkey to Koubun. He also said at least twice that he's the magi and that he had more authority than Koubun and also that it was unfair now that he had found someone to accompany him to his walk, to go alone. His speech was almost touching with all the mentions about how he was always lonely and never had people to be around him and it would have been perfect if his tongue hadn't slipped and called Kougyoku 'potential prey' so both of his audience realized that he just was in the mood to pull pranks at somebody.

Koubun started a lecture about nowadays kids showing no respect to elders and then continue with asking Judal to leave them alone so he and his princess could practice some of her lessons, to which Kougyoku protested this time because the last thing she wanted to do was math or whatever else those lessons would be about.

Kougyoku for the most part acted as the peacemaker between the other two trying to make them come to an agreement. Sometimes though, she was either furious at Judal for accidently insulting her or annoyed at Koubun for treating her like a child.

In the end, they all decided to go for a walk in the city but under Koubun's condition that they would have their identities disguised so they would be safer.

That's why they settled on meeting at the front gate at half an hour in order to change their clothes to more commoner ones, first.

Kougyoku asked her maids to bring her a casual dress without any glittering detail. After she wore her new dress, she let her hair down and also wore a beige plain cape in order to look more ordinary. She looked herself at the mirror, _I_ _guess that's how an ordinary girl would look,_ she noted pleased with her result.

When she met with Koubun and Judal, she found the later mocking the other about his new appearance. It seemed that Koubun didn't really want to part with his fine robes and wear more casual ones. Judal on the other hand had no problem to change clothes and found it as an opportunity to wear even more revealing ones.

Now that Kougyoku had arrived as well, they left the palace behind to go straight into that big city. Kougyoku realized that she was feeling a bit excited for the first time since she had arrived there.

It had almost been a week after that horrible fight which almost cost Aladdin's life. Ever since that day, Aladdin has been in a coma without showing any signs of improvement, yet. Sinbad had reassured them that he would find a healer to take care of him, but Alibaba and Morgiana didn't want to leave his side as if they were afraid that once they left him that would be the last time to see him. They stayed with him day and night, with only taking small breaks for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Alibaba was sitting on a chair next to Aladdin's bed and while he was touching his forehead with one of his hands he was gazing in front of him without looking at anything in particular. On Aladdin's other side stood Morgiana, silent as always. Alibaba was grateful for the comfort her silence offered as he needed some time to think about all these events.<p>

It was his fault that Aladdin was in that condition. If he was more powerful, Aladdin wouldn't have needed to use all of his magoi and he would never been on that terrible state.

_Aladdin has been helping me from the beginning and how do I repay his kindness? I'm not even able to protect him! _Alibaba closed his eyes as he was trying to block all these negative feelings. No matter how hard he tried the thoughts were overflowing him.

_It's just like what that magi said_, Alibaba still recalled all the hurtful things the magi who fought Aladdin had said. He called him pathetic and made fun of his situation with his brother. As much as he hated it, he had to agree with him.

_I'm really a pitiful person. A coward. I run away when my country most needed me and now I can't even save the people who matter the most to me. What a worthless mess of a person I make._

All these negative thoughts were painting his mind the darkest shade of color. He was feeling like he was drowning in them, like they kept dragging him down and there was no escape.

_I need to get away, I need it! _His mind was sending him a clear message.

_But where will you go? Aren't you tired of running away_? Another voice protested inside of him.

_I need to escape these negative thoughts before I drown in them, I need it!_ He continued begging for understanding from the other half of himself.

_What you need is to face your problems not to run away from them, _the reply offered none of the sympathy he didn't expected anyway.

_I can't do anything more, I'm a pitiful human being without a resolve, _why couldn't his mind just let him be? He knew what he was and what he couldn't be.

_Yes, you are, _concluded the voice with a sad tone_, I hope one day you'll realize it._

All Alibaba wanted to do that moment was to run away. It didn't matter if it would be for some minutes or for all eternity. He just needed to go somewhere else.

_I can't abandon Aladdin_, he thought, _not when he needs me the most_. _But I can excuse myself for a couple of hours. I need some fresh air and to think some things straight._

He stood up with a determined look on his face and started walking until he heard Morgiana's voice.

"Are you going somewhere Alibaba-san?'' she asked him with an uncertain undertone in her voice

"I need some fresh air so I'm going out for a small walk" he replied avoiding meeting her gaze. He didn't want her to see the sorrow in his eyes. He would appear strong at least in front of one friend of his.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" she asked shyly with a hint of concern.

"No, I prefer to be alone if that's fine with you'' to this comment Morgiana lowered her head.

Alibaba felt sorry for rejecting her when she had done nothing but helping him and Aladdin so far but he really needed some time on his own. As he was passing through her he patted her shoulder with affection

"Thank you Mor''.

* * *

><p>The Bazaar was a magnificent view to see. The place was filled with sweet smells and beautiful colors. Kougyoku couldn't stop staring at all these things she was witnessing for the first time. A wide smile was now accompanying the spark in her eye. Everywhere around her were stands full of goods and merchants with loud voices were trying their best to convince customers to buy from their wares. Right next to her was a stand with fruits and vegetables. She couldn't take her eyes off the delicious peaches and yet she noticed some extraordinary fruits next to them she hadn't seen before.<p>

_I wonder what their name is…_

"You better close your mouth Old Hag, or you'll catch flies'' Judal teased her while he was walking next to her "Wait, don't tell me this is the first time you go to an open market! That's pathetic!'' he laughed and much to Kougyoku's disapproval he ate a peach he probably had stolen from that fruit stand.

_Oh, great_, Kougyoku thought, _now all we need is Koubun to discover that Judal is stealing peaches._

As if to grant her wish, Koubun also appeared next to her with a deprecatory look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing young man?''

"I'm eating a peach'' Judal bite another piece of peach without caring for the juice pouring out of his mouth "How about you?"

"No, you are stealing a peach. Do you have any idea to what this may lead? If they find out not only you are going to bring dishonor to Kou Empire, but also to this poor princess" after finishing his sentence Koubun pointed at Kougyoku just to emphasize his words.

"Chill out. You are talking as if I've done a major offense...''

"It is a major offense!''

"…and besides, Old Hag doesn't need me to bring her dishonor. She can do it herself by being the big idiot she is''

"How dare you...''

That was the last Kougyoku heard of their conversation. It had only been ten minutes until the last time they argued and knowing them she was sure that this agreement was going to last for quite some time. That's why she decided to explore the market a bit by herself. She didn't intend to distance from them so what could possible go wrong?

Soon enough she forgot that she had to stay nearby as she was mesmerized by all those beautiful merchandise. First she was following stands of fruits, then some exotic flowers caught her eye and then she was lost into the exquisite silks. She could make some beautiful dresses using them if she wished to. She turned her head to ask Koubun's opinion and then realized that both he and Judal were nowhere to be found.

Kougyoku tried to convince herself that everything was under control while in reality she was terrified she had lost both her companions.

_It's okay_, she told herself, _it can't be too hard to find them again._ She was trying to calm herself down but she had no idea how to find them as she didn't remember the way she got to that point of the market. She was too lost into the goods she was looking at to pay attention to the road which lead here there. On top of that, the sun would set in a while lowering her chances to find them.

That was when she decided that it was better for her to return to the palace instead of going to look for them. The palace was built on a hill and it could be seen from almost every part of the city so it would be easier for her to find the way to lead her there.

With a tiny hope filling her heart, she strayed from the market and took a big road which was probably leading to the palace according to her calculations.

_Don't worry Kougyoku_, she reassured herself_, that's such a small adventure you'll remember laughing afterwards. There is nothing to be afraid of._

She took a look around in order to make herself forget her silly worries. Now the view was totally different from the warm atmosphere of the market. Here the roads were smaller, the buildings were older and the people looked poorer.

Suddenly, she felt like someone was following her. She dared to take a look behind her and she saw two tall men walking quickly towards her. She sped on and breathed in relief as she thought that they lost her. Unfortunately, she realized that this wasn't the case as these men continued to follow her. Desperate to get rid of them, she decided to turn right to the next meeting of two roads. She was once again unlucky as the road turned to an impasse.

Cursing her luck, she decided to face them. She was Vinea's master. She wasn't going to be afraid of two mere men!

"What do you want?'' she tried to sound brave enough.

"We just want your money, girl'' one of them said.

"Thieves, huh? How dare you to show your face to me. You have no idea who I am!'' she said with new found determination. Right now she felt anger boiling her blood. How dare they frighten an imperial princess of Kou Empire? She felt ashamed of herself for being afraid of them earlier.

_They are mere thieves and I'm Vinea's master, _she smiled to herself, _that's hardly even a match. _

She took a step forward with confidence "Filthy thieves, come if you dare!'' she provoked them and her hand went automatically above her head in order to catch her hairpin. Instead her hand fell hard on her head. It would be a comedic scene for anyone witnessing it but for Kougyoku was anything but funny. She realized terrified that she had left her hairpin back to the palace when she had decided to let her hair down in order to look more ordinary. Now she was facing two armed and angry men without her weapon, without her Vinea.

_No, this can't be happening_, she complained to herself and she took a step backwards. It was the second time she acted careless today and this time it seemed she made a huge mistake, a mistake which could even cost her life.

_What shall I do?_ Now the men were approaching her and she desperately tried to find a way out. Instead she hit her back to the end of the alley. She was marooned, like a mouse in a trap. She lost her balance from the hurt and fell to the ground.

_I'm probably looking pathetic right now_; she looked the men above her as they were coming even closer to her, _that's a sad ending for a supposed warrior like me._

She closed her eyes as she wanted to remember something beautiful these last moments of hers. She tried to remember a happy scene of her life but her mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. Instead, she recalled the forever serious faces of her father and her brother. _I'm sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to make you proud, to make you acknowledge me but in the end it seems like I didn't accomplish anything._

A loud sound interrupted her thoughts and she was forced to open her eyes. A man stood between her and those thieves. He had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face. All that was visible to her was a mess of golden hair and the flaming sword the man held in his hands.

_It's like his sword is on fire_, Kougyoku noted, _no, he's the fire._

The man turned to her "Are you alright, miss?'' a calm voice asked her.

Was she?

After everything that had happened on that day starting with her depressing thoughts back when she was on the palace and ending with those horrible men, Kougyoku doubted she was alright.

Still, as her ruby eyes met his golden ones, she couldn't help but nod positive to him. Even if not everything was alright at the moment, something inside her was telling her that everything would turn out just fine.

For once, she had faith in her instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. **

**It was really difficult for me writing the self criticism part in both Kougyoku and Alibaba's POVs because I feel that both were hard on themselves. However, this is how I imagine they would feel at this point of the story.**

**Also, I really enjoyed writing the comic duo of Judal and Koubun.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
